


Through his stomach, to his heart

by Alecto



Series: tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Quit it or I'll bite."How was Kaiba supposed to resist such a perfect opening?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: tumblr ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Through his stomach, to his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).



"Goddammit! Stop!" A familiar voice roared and yanked Kaiba out of his reading.

As usual, Yuugi and his merry crew were obnoxiously jovial during the lunch period. They sat clustered around a set of desks hastily pushed together to create a makeshift dining table. Jounouchi hunched protectively over something, using his arms to block Honda's chopsticks trying to breach his defense. 

"Quit it, or I'll bite!" snapped Jounouchi while bearing his teeth.

Unable to resist such a perfect opening, Kaiba dropped his book, stood, and moved toward the noisy group. 

Yuugi noticed his approach first, beaming up with his bright eyes and smile. "Kaiba-kun! Would you like to join us?"

When Jounouchi tensed even further, Kaiba smirked. He folded his arms across his chest and addressed the deadbeat directly. "I overheard barking and thought I should make sure there wasn't a feral animal spreading rabies."

Jounouchi, predictably, shot to his feet and glared at him over the top of his friends' heads. "You wanna fight?"

He cocked his head lazily to the side. "We all know who would win."

Now that Jounouchi dropped his guard, Honda struck and made off with a slice from a heart-shaped rice roll.

"Hey!" Jounouchi cried. 

Honda already popped the food into his mouth and began chewing demonstratively. "You've got so much grub. You might as well share it with your buds."

It turned out that Jounouchi had been trying to protect an extra-large two-tier bento box. Which was strange in of itself because Jounouchi's lunches mostly consisted of sandwiches purchased from the nearby convenience store. 

"She made it for me. Hands off!" Jounouchi protested. 

Otogi rolled his eyes and twirled the end of his ponytail around his index finger. "Forget it, Honda-kun. This is his first time getting a bento from a girl, and probably his last. Let him enjoy it while it lasts."

Jounouchi stuck his tongue at the two other boys.

Frowning, Kaiba rounded the group to move closer to get a better look. Upon closer examination, there was also a distinctive "female touch" to the dishes prepared. One might even say that this girl had made too much, but she too must have noted Jounouchi's "generous" appetite.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Jounouchi wheeled back but stopped himself short from actually retreating. He picked up a piece of tamago, cooked to perfect sunshine yellow, and taunted, "What's wrong, Kaiba? Jealous that no one's willing to cook a feast for your grumpy butt?"

Jounouchi started to bring the food to his chapped lips.

Without thinking, Kaiba reacted, reaching out and catching Jounouchi's wrist. He may have imagined it, but he thought he felt Jounouchi tremble in his grip. Keeping his eyes locked with Jounouchi's, he pulled the limp hand toward him at the same time that he craned his head down. His lips met the tip of Jounouchi's finger first, then his teeth sank into the soft egg, and the roll crumbled into his mouth. Jounouchi jumped, eyes widening as a deep red flooded his cheeks. But he seemed too stunned to do anything more. Not that he could with Kaiba still holding his wrist tight.

Kaiba flicked his tongue over the pad of Jounouchi's thumb, cleaning a fleck of food from it. Then he released him and stepped back. 

"What?" Jounouchi flapped his slack-jawed mouth stupidly. It was an unexpectedly endearing look on him.

The smirk on Kaiba's face widened, threatening to transform into an actual grin. "Why ever would I be jealous after that?"


End file.
